


【授翻/奇异铁】Flickering of the Flame/火光摇曳

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, standby, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 有时生命或许如同垂死的火焰一般短暂，但Tony和Stephen不会毫不挣扎便任由那光芒熄灭。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Flickering of the Flame/火光摇曳

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：呃……这是另一个故事，我的缪斯悄然而至。  
> 希望大家都喜欢！  
> 译者笔记：这篇有点长，强迫症不想打乱顺序，原谅我先占个坑，暂时跳过。

未翻译备用。抱歉。


End file.
